


Always Defend Bae in Gym Class

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gym Teacher Dean, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Teacher Castiel, bae must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Alec is a smol bean who must be protected by his boyfriend Magnus. Also, Mr. Wincheaster and Mr. Novak are hooking up ;)





	Always Defend Bae in Gym Class

Magnus sits on the bleachers, filing his finger nails. Alec runs up to him. "Babe," he whispers. "C'mon you've got to participate." Magnus looks down at his boyfriend. "Alexander," he sighs. "I can't. I'll get all sweaty and ruin my hair and makeup. Plus I'll have to wear those horrid gym clothes!"   
Alec laughs a little. "Alright," he says and resumes running laps. Coach Winchester walks up to him. "Bane." He says. "You need to participate."  
Magnus slowly looks at him through long glittery eyelashes. "Like I told Alexander," Magnus says. "I can't ruin ant of this." He says gesturing to himself.   
Coach Winchester rolls his eyes. "Do you want me to call your parents or do you want to get your ass out there?"   
Magnus did not want to get in trouble with his father, so got off the bleachers and went to the locker room to change. 

 

Magnus comes out a few minutes later wearing clothes that make him want to gag. The rest of the class is play dodge ball. Magnus walks over and stands beside Alec. "Hey," Alec smiles at him. "Coach forced you to play didn't he?'  
"Yeah," Magnus sighs.   
"Chill babe," Alec says. "It's not that bad."   
"Where is coach?" Magnus asks after looking around and not seeing him anywhere.   
"Oh Mr. Novak needed him for something," Alec says. "Probably a blow job." Magnus laughs. "Most likely."  
A few more minutes into the game, some jerk hits Alec in the face with a balls. The only balls Magnus wanted in his boyfriend's face were his. Alec fell to the floor.   
"Alexander!" Magnus kneels down. "Are you okay?" Alec sits up, holding his nose and nods a little.   
Magnus whips his head around and watches as the bastard laughs. Magnus narrows his eyes as he stands up and grabs a ball. He throws at the dickhead who hurt his beloved.   
The ball hits the guy in the chest and he backs up. Soon Magnus starts throwing balls at him like a mad man. The poor bastard is now on the floor, sobbing as Magnus stands over top of him and continues hitting him.   
Coach Winchester runs in. "Whoa! Whoa stop!" He runs over to the boys. "Bane! The man is clearly out!"  
Magnus stops and looks up at him. "See? I knew you could try." Coach smiles a little.   
"Alright everyone. New game!" Coach Winchester blows his whistle.


End file.
